bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 309.g Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Goblet of Fire! (Part 7)
Plot Nonny's fourth year at Bubblewarts is about to start and he is enjoying the summer vacation with his friends. They get the tickets to The Quidditch World Cup Final but after the match is over, people dressed like Lord Rotten Tomato's 'Death Eaters' set a fire to all the visitors' tents, coupled with the appearance of Rotten Tomato's symbol, the 'Dark Mark' in the sky, which causes a frenzy across the magical community. That same year, Bubblewarts is hosting 'The Triwizard Tournament', a magical tournament between three well-known schools of magic : Bubblewarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The contestants have to be above the age of 17, and are chosen by a magical object called Goblet of Fire. On the night of selection, however, the Goblet spews out four names instead of the usual three, with Nonny unwittingly being selected as the Fourth Champion. Since the magic cannot be reversed, Nonny is forced to go with it and brave three exceedingly difficult tasks. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Gordon as (Cedric Diggory) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Ball Hog as (Barty Crouch Jr.) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Jackie as (Cho Chang) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for a little nudity, flirting, a bit of violence, a little cursing, a little bit of drugs, and many sad/scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2005 film "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Prisoner of Azkaban!" This story takes place a year after the third story. Story Start of Part 7. (Scene: Corridor) (Nonny is walking away, raised voices are heard from inside the herbs store.) Pirate Lobster: It's a sign Mr. Grumpfish, you know what it means as well as I. (The door opens and they see Nonny. He looks at them. The Pirate Lobster leaves.) Mr. Grumpfish: Pirruccello! What's your hurry? Congratulations, your performance in the black lake was inspiring. Gilliweed, am I correct? Nonny: Yes sir. Mr. Grumpfish: Ingenious. A rather rare herb gilliweed, not something found in your every day garden. Nor is this, know what it is? Nonny: Bubble juice sir? Mr. Grumpfish: Veritaserum. Three drops of this and you-know-who himself will spill his darkest secrets. The use of this on a student is regrettably forbidden, however should you ever steal from my personal stores again, my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkin juice. Nonny: I haven't stolen anything. Mr. Grumpfish: Don't lie to me. Gilliweed might be innocuous, but boomslang skin? lacewing flies? You and your friends are brewing polyjuice potion and believe me I'm going to find out why. (Mr. Grumpfish closes the door in Nonny's face.) (Scene: Arena) (Music is playing and a large crowd is gathered. The champions emerge.) Mr. Grouper: Earlier today the Machu Picchu ChuChu placed the tri-wizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr Rocha... (The crowd cheer on hearing his name.) Mr. Grouper: (continued) and Mr Pirruccello tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr Fay... (The bulgarian crowd go nuts.) Mr. Grouper: (continued) The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round. (To the contestants) In the maze you'll find not dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh find the cup if you can, but be very weary you could just lose yourselves along the way. Machu Picchu ChuChu: Champions! Prepare yourselves. (Gordon hugs his father.) Mr. Grouper: On the count of three... One... (The cannon goes off. The Marching Bandit shrugs comically. Mr. Grouper groans. Nonny and Gordon enter the maze through different entrances. The entrance closes up behind Nonny. Heavy mist sets in, the maze is many stories tall. Nonny starts traversing the maze, creature noises are all around. Gordon is walking along, the maze walls begin to close in on him. He makes a run for it. Melody is running around scared, she is attacked and knocked down. James comes along and sees she's unconscious on the ground, he walks on. Nonny sees Melody being swallowed into the undergrowth.) Nonny: Melody? Melody! (He's too late she's disappeared. He sends up a red spark into the air. A heavy wind starts blowing, walls are closing in, Nonny runs. Nonny sees something shining in the distance and he moves towards it James tries to zap him but misses.) Gordon: Get down! (Nonny ducks and James gets zapped by Gordon. Gordon runs up and kicks the wand out of James's hand. He points his wand at James's body as if to finish him off, Nonny runs up and intervenes.) Nonny: No stop! He's bewitched Gordon. (They struggle.) Gordon: Get off me! Nonny: He's bewitched! (The two of them begin running towards the cup. The undergrowth grabs Gordon and he falls to the ground. Nonny looks back. Gordon is pinned down with no means of escape.) Gordon: Nonny! Nonny! (Nonny zaps the plantlife and Gordon wriggles free. Nonny helps him up.) Gordon: You know for a moment there I thought you were gonna let it get me. Nonny: For a moment so did I. Gordon: Some game huh? Nonny: Some game. (The wind starts blowing again.) Gordon: Go. Take it, you saved me! Nonny: Together, on three. One, two, three! (Scene: Graveyard) (Nonny and Gordon have ported to a graveyard.) Gordon: You ok? Nonny: Yeah, you? Gordon: Where are we? Nonny: I've been here before. Gordon: It's a portkey. Nonny the cup is a portkey. Nonny: I've been here before in a dream. Gordon, we have to get back to the cup? Now! Gordon: What are you talking about? (Nonny lets out a shout and holds his head, he is in pain.) Gordon: What is it? Nonny: Get back to the cup! (The Polar Bear and Rotten Tomato are nearby.) Gordon: Who are you? What do you want? Rotten Tomato: Kill the spare. (The Polar Bear casts a spell and kills Gordon.) Nonny: Gordon! (Gordon lays dead on the ground. The Polar Bear pulls Nonny closer, a status grabs hold of Nonny and traps him.) Rotten Tomato: Do it, now! (The Polar Bear drops something into a cauldron, Nonny watches on.) Polar Bear: Bones of the father, unwillingly given. (A bone hovers in the air under the Polar Bear's control, he drops it into the cauldron.) Polar Bear: Flesh of the servent willingly sacrificed. (He takes a knife and slashes his arm over the cauldron.) Polar Bear: Blood of the enemy forcibly taken. (He takes the knife to Nonny and cuts at his arm. Nonny shouts. The Polar Bear takes the knife over to the cauldron and lets the drops fall into it.) Polar Bear: The dark lord shall rise again. (The cauldron bursts into flame and a reformed Rotten Tomato emerges.) Rotten Tomato: My wand Polar Bear. (The Polar Bear hands him the wand and bows deeply.) Rotten Tomato: Hold out your arm. Polar Bear: Master. Thank you master. Rotten Tomato: The other arm Polar Bear. (The Polar Bear looks concerned, but does it anyway. Rotten Tomato sticks the wand into the Polar Bear's arm. The sky changes, others have been summoned.) Rotten Tomato: Welcome my friends. Thirty years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me. (Rotten Tomato begins slashing angrily at the hooded figures.) Rotten Tomato: Not even you, Parmesan. Parmesan: My lord. Had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts. Rotten Tomato: There were signs my friend, and more than whispers. Parmesan: I assure you I never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask. Polar Bear: I returned. Rotten Tomato: Out of fear, not loyalty. Still you have proved yourself useful these past few months Polar Bear. (Rotten Tomato grants the Polar Bear a new hand.) Polar Bear: Thank you master, thank you. Rotten Tomato: (To Gordon's corpse) Oh, such a handsome boy. Nonny: Don't touch him. (Nonny struggles to get free.) Rotten Tomato: Nonny! I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend Nonny. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Pirruccello gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch you. It was old magic, something I should have forseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed, I can touch you now! (Rotten Tomato puts his hand on Nonny's head and he screams.) Rotten Tomato: Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do eh Nonny? Pick up your wand Pirruccello. I said pick it up, get up. Get up! You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? First we bow to each other. Come on now Nonny the niceties must be observed, Mr. Grouper would not want you to forget your manners now would he? I said bow! (Rotten Tomato forces Nonny to bow with magic.) Rotten Tomato: That's better. And now... (Rotten Tomato casts at Nonny and he wriggles in pain.) Rotten Tomato: Atta boy Nonny, your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm going to kill you Nonny Pirruccello, I'm going to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful lord obliged. Get up. (Rotten Tomato pulls Nonny to his feet, Nonny begins to move away.) Rotten Tomato: Don't you turn your back on me Nonny Pirruccello I want you to look at me when I kill you, I want to see the lights leave your eyes. (Nonny takes steps toward Rotten Tomato.) Nonny: Have it your way. (They both cast and their streams of magic meet. They both struggle.) Rotten Tomato: Do nothing. He is mine to finish. He's mine! (Shapes form in the surrounding magical energy. Mr. Grouper's voice is heard.) Mr. Pirruccello: (voice) Nonny when the connection is broken you must get to the portkey. We can delay it for a moment to give you time but only a moment, do you understand? Gordon: (voice) Nonny take my body back will you? Take my body back to my father. Mrs. Pirruccello: (voice) Let go. Sweetheart you're ready. Let go! Let go! (The connection breaks, Nonny runs over to Gordon's body and summons the cup over to them. In an instant they port out. Rotten Tomato looks angry.) Rotten Tomato: No! (Scene: Arena) (Back at the arena Nonny appears with Gordon's body. The crowd don't understand what has taken place and they all cheer, triumphant music starts to play. Nonny weeps on Gordon's body.) Mr. Grouper: Nonny! Nonny! (Mr. Grouper tries to prize Nonny from Gordon's body.) Mr. Grouper: Tell me what happened! Nonny: He's back, he's back! Rotten Tomato's back. Gordon, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there. Mr. Grouper: It's alright Nonny. It's alright, he's home, you both are. Marty: Keep everybody in their seats. A boy has just been killed. The body must be moved Mr. Grouper, there are... too many people. Mr. Rocha: Let me through! That's my son! My boy! (Mr. Rocha breaks down wailing. The crowd look on distraught.) (Scene: Darkened Room) (The Machu Picchu ChuChu enters and closes the door behind him. Nonny is in the room still sobbing. They sit.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Are you alright Pirruccello? (Nonny nods.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Does it hurt? Nonny: Not so much now. Machu Picchu ChuChu: I'd better take a look at it. (Nonny's arm has a skull and snake marking.) Nonny: The cup was a portkey. Someone had bewitched it. Machu Picchu ChuChu: What was it like? What was he like? Nonny: Who? Machu Picchu ChuChu: The dark lord. What was it like to stand in his presence? Nonny: I dunno. It was like I'd fallen into one of my dreams. One of my nightmares. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu starts shaking and struggling for air, he reaches for his bottle but it's empty. He rushes to a chest with other bottles and struggles to find one.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others? Nonny: Um. I don't think I said anything about a graveyard Machu Picchu ChuChu. Machu Picchu ChuChu: Marvellous creatures dragons aren't they? Do you think that miserable oaf would have led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it? Do you think Gordon Rocha would have told you to hold the egg under the water if I hadn't have told him first myself? Do you think Goby Imani the witless wonder could have provided you with gilliweed if I hadn't have given him the book that led you straight to it? Huh? Nonny: It was you from the beginning. You put my name in the goblet of fire. You bewitched Fay. But... (The Machu Picchu ChuChu makes sobbing noises making fun of Nonny.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: You won because I made it so Pirruccello. You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done. The blood that runs through these veins runs within the dark lord. Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Nonny Pirruccello. (A flash of magic occurs and the Machu Picchu ChuChu is knocked into the wall. Mr. Grouper and Mr. Grumpfish come rushing in. Mr. Grouper takes the Machu Picchu ChuChu by the neck...) Mr. Grouper: Mr. Grumpfish... (Mr. Grumpfish administers some veritaserum. The Machu Picchu ChuChu wriggles demonically.) Mr. Grouper: Do you know who I am? Machu Picchu ChuChu: Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: Are you the Machu Picchu ChuChu? Are ya? Machu Picchu ChuChu: No. Mr. Grouper: Is he in this room? Is he in this room? (There is a nod.) Mr. Grouper: Nonny get away from there! (Mr. Grouper approaches the chest. The chest opens, it contains a series of smaller chests. When the final chest is open there's a pit within holding a train the real Machu Picchu ChuChu.) Mr. Grouper: Are you alright Machu Picchu ChuChu? Machu Picchu ChuChu: I'm sorry Mr. Grouper. Nonny: That's the Machu Picchu ChuChu, but then who's...? (Mr. Grouper holds up one of the Machu Picchu ChuChu's Bottles.) Mr. Grumpfish: Polyjuice potion. Mr. Grouper: Now we know who's been stealing it from your store Mr. Grumpfish. (Mr. Grouper looks into the pit.) Mr. Grouper: We'll get you up in a minute. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu groans. The Machu Picchu ChuChu they have captive in a chair begins to twitch about restlessly making strange noises. He appears to be transforming. He rips off his fake eyepiece which falls on the floor, we see that he's transformed into the Ball Hog.) Mr. Grouper: The Ball Hog. Ball Hog: I'll show you mine if you show me yours. (The Ball Hog rolls up his sleeve to reveal a skull and snake marking.) Mr. Grouper: Your arm Nonny. Ball Hog: You know what this means don't you? He's back. Lord Rotten Tomato has returned. Mr. Grouper: Send an owl to Azkaban, think they'll find they're missing a prisoner. Ball Hog: I'll be welcomed back like a hero. Mr. Grouper: Perhaps. Personally I've never had much time for heroes. (Scene: Assembly Room) Mr. Grouper: (Speaking to all pupils) Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Gordon Rocha was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Gordon Rocha was murdered by Lord Rotten Tomato. The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Gordon Rocha will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end. (Scene: Bedroom) (Nonny is sitting on a bed, Mr. Grouper walks in.) Mr. Grouper: I never liked these curtains. Set them on fire in my fourth year, by accident of course. I put you in terrible danger this year Nonny I'm sorry. Nonny: Mr. Grouper, when I was in the graveyard there was a moment... um... when Rotten Tomato's wand and mine sort of connected. Mr. Grouper: Priorium Contatum. You saw your parents that night didn't you? They reappeared. (Nonny nods.) Mr. Grouper: No spell can reawaken the dead Nonny I trust you know that. Dark and diffiult times lie ahead. Soon we must all face the choice between what is right what is easy. But remember this, you have friends here. You're not alone. (Scene: Bubblewarts) (There's a large crowd gathered, the pupils are going home. James Fay gives Molly a kiss and hands her some paper.) James: Write to me. Promise. Molly: Bye. (Gil is sitting alone. The french sisters approach him, they both in turn give him a kiss on the head.) Melody: Au revoir Gil. (The Beauxbatons girls leave in uniform, the crowd applauds. The Durmstrang boys leave too, shaking hands as they go.) Gil: Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Bubblewarts? Molly: No. Nonny: No I don't think so. Molly: Everything's going to change now isn't it? Nonny: Yes. Molly: Promise you'll write this summer. Both of you. Gil: Well I won't. You know I won't! Molly: Nonny will won't you? Nonny: Yeah. Every week. (They look over the balcony, the flying horses pulling a carriage head off into the distance. The Bulgarians' ship goes underwater.) The End! Recap Nonny is walking past when he witnesses Mr. Grumpfish and the Pirate Lobster having a heated exchange. Apparently, both Pirate Lobster and Mr. Grumpfish are the only Death-Eaters that have been pardoned for their efforts to cooperate. Mr. Grumpfish grudgingly congratulates Nonny on his achievement in the underwater challenge, but tells Nonny to stop stealing things from his potion storeroom. Nonny tells him that neither him nor his friends have done so, but Mr. Grumpfish refuses to listen and even threatens to use truth serum on Nonny. It is the day of the final-challenge. Mr. Grouper addresses that the TriWizard Cup has been hidden inside the maze by the Machu Picchu ChuChu. Whoever touches the Cup first wins. The kids enter the maze and it is super huge and very very threatening and claustrophobic. The nerves still to get on the competitors, as they run through the maze all wide-eyed and panicky. They start to converge and encounter each other. Melody's anxiety gets to her and she is swathed-mummy-like by the maze tree roots. Gordon stares in horror, unable to help her. James Fay appears to be under a spell with glazed-over eyes and takes to attacking Gordon and Nonny, who blast him stunned. Nonny sees Melody being mummified and shoots a red flare to call for help. But instead, a huge gust of tornado wind comes and whips the trees. Gordon and Nonny run and they see the Cup in front of them. The roots of the maze trees start to grow to grab them but they keep running towards to the Cup, until Gordon trips and gets overtaken by the roots. Nonny is torn between going for the Cup and saving Gordon. But he makes the choice and blasts the roots, rescuing Gordon. Gordon is grateful. Another gust of wind comes and they run towards the Cup. Gordon says that Nonny saved him, so Nonny should touch the Cup first. The gust of wind draws closer and Nonny tells Gordon that they touch it together on the count of 3. They touch the Cup and it spins them into a dark gloomy place. As they revive, Nonny realises something is wrong, that he's at the graveyard place in his dream, where the statue of Death is and the rickety wooden cottage is in a distance. He deduces that someone put a spell on the Cup, that it became a port key. At this point, the Polar Bear comes out of a hut carrying a creature. The creature tells the Polar Bear to kill Gordon, which he does. Nonny is extremely distressed. The statue of Death animates and emprisons Nonny. Yhe Polar Bear proceeds to tell Nonny that tonight, Rotten Tomato will rise again. He throws the creature into a cauldron boiling with some fluid. The Polar Bear proceeds to add the "flesh of a servant" by cutting off his hand into the cauldron. He then goes to Nonny to get the last item - "Blood of the enemy". He cuts Nonny and drips his blood into the cauldron. With that, the cauldron magnificently changes to a newly-birth Rotten Tomato. Rotten Tomato is back and he proceeds to call his minions. He admonishes them as to why they never bothered to 'look for him or help me'. One of them unveiled is Parmesan Gordon. He rewards the Polar Bear by growing his hand back. Rotten Tomato wants to take over the world again. Nonny protests, which alerts Rotten Tomato that he has his greatest enemy captured. He tells Nonny why Rotten Tomato was defeated. It was Lily Pirruccello's love for her child that saved him - old magic, as Rotten Tomato put it and he admits he forgot about could bring about his downfall. But he knows now that since the Pirruccello parents are dead, he can hurt Nonny and he proceeds to do so by pressing Nonny's scar, causing him extreme pain. He challenges Nonny to a death-duel. At first, Nonny hides, but he takes up the challenge and their wands issue lightening bolks. The ball of lightening moves from Rotten Tomato to Nonny, depending on who is winning the duel. At one point, their wands connect, and spirits float around. 2 of the spirits stand beside Nonny, and they are his parents. They tell Nonny to break the connection, so that in the midst of confusion, they can distract Rotten Tomato and Nonny can escape. Gordon's spirit stands beside Nonny and tells him to take his body back to his father. James' and Lily Pirruccello tell Nonny to let go and when he does, he grabs the Cup and Gordon's body and disappears back to the maze start point. Rotten Tomato is furious that Nonny escaped. Back at the start point, Nonny is crying over Gordon's body. The crowd doesn't know it's a tragedy and claps in congratulations for the joint-winners. Mr. Langoustine is first sounded to alarm hearing Nonny cry. Mr. Grouper rushes forward where Nonny tells him that Rotten Tomato is back. The body is removed and Nonny is comforted by the Machu Picchu ChuChu, who brings Nonny back to his chamber. He locks the chamber, to Nonny's suspicions. The Machu Picchu ChuChu is about to take another swig from his canteen when he realises it is empty. He panics, and all his other reserves are empty. He asks Nonny what happened at the graveyard. It dawns on Nonny something is wrong because he never mentioned anything about a graveyard. The Machu Picchu ChuChu starts to reveal that he is the one that influenced Mr. Grouper to have dragons and that he is the one who put Nonny's name in the Goblet and enchanted the TriWizard Cup to port Nonny to the graveyard for the showdown with Rotten Tomato. He is about to kill Nonny when Mr. Grouper bursts in with Mr. Grumpfish and pins the Machu Picchu ChuChu to the chair. It turns out that the Machu Picchu ChuChu is actually the Ball Hog, the death eater, in disguise. The canteen was holding the Polyjuice potion and that's why Mr. Grumpfish's potion storeroom kept getting things stolen inside - the Ball Hog was drinking it often to maintain his disguise. He had escaped from Azkaban. The real Machu Picchu ChuChu was prisoned in that chest. The school year has ended and the foreigners are ready to leave. Many fond farewells, keep-in-touches are exchanged as friendships have been formed. Molly remarks that things will never be the same again as the foreigners leave in their respective transport - the french girls in their unicorn-pulled carriage and the bulgarian guys in their pirate-ship. Category:Stories